Fax Oneshots
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: Cute oneshots for our fav couple :D
1. Chapter 1

She was humming, the sweetest melody, under her breath. Her hair was pulled into a braid, laying on her right shoulder. She was folding the laundry, her own clothes, into neat piles.

I stared at her from the doorway, watching her separate my own clothes from hers.

Looking at her filled me warmth and complete bliss. She was mine to hold, mine to cherish, and mine forever.

Looking at her, I could only think of how much closer I wanted to be to her. How I wanted to stop her hands from folding, turn her to look at me, stare at her big brown eyes, tangle my hands in her hair, kiss her throat, her ear, her nose, her jaw, and finally her lips.

To tell her how much she meant to me, how I would die without her, how I would give up anything for her.

To tell her how much I loved her and how I'd always be with her.

To tell her-

"Fang. Fang, hello? Fang, sweetie,", Max was waving her hands in front of me, with the slightest smile on her face. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice her trying to capture my attention.

"Fang, finally. What were you thinking about?" Max asks as she returns to folding the clothes.

"You. I was thinking about you." I walk up to her and wrap my arms through her waist.

"What about me?" She asks, with the most innocent smile on her face.

She was too cute, too special, too precious. Seeing that smile everyday would be enough for me. I could die happily after seeing that smile.

"I was thinking about what a great humming voice you have." I say, with my head resting on her left shoulder, smirking slightly, trying to get her worked up.

"Fang! Shut up." She turns and slaps me with a towel, but I can tell she's not mad.

I can tell that she loves it.

I can tell that she doesn't mind it.

She adores the attention.

And thats the thing about her. In public, she doesn't like being the center of attention. But when she's with me, she wants to be the center of my attention. She wants me to listen to her, to talk to her, to watch her, to take care of her. She likes to be independent sure, but she likes it when I'm with her better. She wanted to be the center of my universe, she tries everyday to be the center of my universe, but she was so stupid. Too stupid to realize that she was already the center of my universe. The apple of my eye. My only true love.

I hold her hands in my own and watch as she drops the towel. Watch as her eyes dim, watch as she moves her lips from a pout to just the slightest hint of a smile. I pull her closer, because God knows she's too far away. I wrap my arms around her waist, kiss her cheek, breathe her in, breathe in her sweet smell. I bring my lips to her ear and whisper the only words that come to mind when I see her.

"I love you."

* * *

Yea okay, you hate me.

But it's whatever. Feeling good, living better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Fang POV:

It was almost two am when I heard the light padding of footsteps down the hallway.

"Fang? Why are you still up?" Max asked as she walked into the living room. She walked till she was in front of me, blocking the movie I was watching. She was wearing her sleeping shorts and one of my large black hoodies.

"Can't sleep, baby. Why are you up?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap. She nuzzled her face into my neck and rested her palm against my chest.

"Well, I randomly woke up and was going to turn to my side to cozy up with my boyfriend but you can imagine my surprise when I turned and got a face full of cold sheets." She said with a sarcastic and slightly angry tone.

"I'm sorry, hun. I'm just not sleepy. But clearly you are." I said while I watched her eyelids slowly fluttering as she tried to fight the drowsiness.

"No, I wanna stay here with you." She mumbled.

Her eyes were almost shut the whole way. Her eyelashes were almost done fluttering.

The tension in her body was almost gone.

Her lips were slightly parting and her hair was falling all over the place.

I smiled slightly and slowly got up to take her back to the bed.

Her long legs dangled off my arms and she swayed slightly as I held her bridal-style. I walked down the hallway and up the stairs holding on to her tightly, so that she wouldn't fall. The bedroom on the left was ours. I opened the door and found the sheets rustled and messy. I shook my head as I carried Max to the right side of the bed.

Her side. That girl, always fighting for what she wanted.

* * *

"No Fang! The right side is mine!" She yelled, while she playfully shoved me.

"But Max, why does it even matter? It's just a side." I said, pulling her into me.

"Just a side? Just a side? I cannot believe you just said that to me." She said, pulling away and turning to face me. "Is a chocolate chip cookie _just_ a chocolate chip cookie? Is a chocolate cupcake _just_ a chocolate cupcake? Is it, Fang? Is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Max, sweetheart, you want the right side? It's yours. Now just please stop talking about your chocolate treats."

She smiled as she skipped off to the right side. "Speaking of chocolate, is there still some in the kitchen?"

"No, your fatass finished it all." I smirked, running my hands through my hair.

"Fang!"

* * *

I smirked to myself as memories from our first day in our new home filled my mind.

"Fang, stay." Max mumbled as she curled deeper into the blanket. I made a face and climbed over her to my own side of the bed, and pulling her closer to me.

Closer, but there was no closer.

I was as close as I could bring her.

Her heartbeat hammering in my ear.

Her heartbeat running through my veins.

Her heartbeat reminding me of the one thing I already knew.

That she was everything. That her heartbeat was everything.

Her heartbeat kept me alive. I knew that the second that heart stopped pumping blood into her body, that was when I would be done too. That would be when my heart would stop too.

But she always kept my heart stopping, didn't she?

My heart stopped when I spotted her for the first time walking down the sidewalk, wondering how something so small and fragile could walk so confidently.

My heart stopped when I first heard her voice, wondering how something could sound so beautiful.

My heart stopped when I saw her smile, wondering how her smile could cure cancer.

My heart stopped when I heard her laugh, wondering how it would be impossible to recreate the sound.

My heart stopped when she whispered that she loved me into my ear, wondering how there could be so much truth in one little statement.

"I love you, Max. I always have." I whispered into her ear just as I thought I was about to fall asleep myself.

If I wasn't so far gone, I would've sworn that I saw the slightest smile on her face.

* * *

Yay Updates!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the sweet reviews 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Insecurity

A scale at her feet, a bundle of clothes by her side. The full length mirror showcasing her distraught expression and her profile.

She was doing it again.

She was pinching and prodding, weighing and measuring; she was insecure.

She had absolutely no reason to be, but she was. No matter how many times I told her that she had nothing to worry about, Max found something to worry about.

I leaned against the doorway into our room as I watched her move this way and that, tilting and rearranging, as if sooner or later, she would find a image that she liked. But to her, there was something wrong in every image. Personally, I thought she had the most beautiful body in the whole world. She was sexy, curvy, tall and stunning. Even now, with her hair up in a messy bun, wisps of hair across her face, the slight sheen of sweat displayed on her forehead, in her plain black bra and panties, she still looked perfect.

Perfect to me.

But it was as if that wasn't even enough for her. As if my love and acceptance was gone on her. As if she thought I was lying to her when I told her she was beautiful, in her old, ripped sweatpants. As if she thought I was lying when I told her she was beautiful, in her old, red comfy t-shirt she loved to wear. As if my words went through one ear, and after careful dissection, went out through the other ear.

Now Max was leaning in close to the mirror, pulling her fingers across her skin, checking for pimples, for scars, for marks. Continuously checking, peering, raising her eyebrows and then lowering them. Pouting her lips, smiling wide, bearing her teeth, flashing a close-lipped smile.

One thing was consistent, though. Her disappointed face after every motion. The disgust in her eyes as she dissected every angle of her body. Finding the blemishes and trying to hide them. I wish I could make her understand that we were all blemishes. All scars on the surface of the earth.

Mistakes.

No one was perfect. And we never will be.

Max, on the other hand, strived for that perfect image. It was evident in the hot irons and curlers she owned. The creams and lotions she used. The expensive make-up and hair products she bought. When she walked into the room, every eye turned to watch her, but she ignored that, trying still harder and harder to make herself everyone's image of beauty.

Idiot.

It was hard to believe that she still didn't think she was beautiful. Everyone told her, but she never listened. Whether it was me, whispering in her ear, late at night, or if it was an old lady in the mall, coming up to tell her. She was ignorant.

There was no getting her to understand.

I heard her sigh in disappointment once again, and couldn't stand it anymore. I walked into the room and held her waist from behind, settling my chin on her shoulder. She was startled and hadn't known I was watching.

"Baby, stop it." I whispered into her ear.

"Stop what?" She asked, still looking at the mirror, twirling a strand of hair.

"You know what. You're so beaut-" I was cut off by Max's finger against my lips.

"Fang, please… I just wish that for once, just once, you wouldn't lie to me." said Max, with tears beginning to form at the brim of her eyes. I was shocked. Shocked she doubted my words. Shocked that she was being so blunt about it. Shocked that she was about to cry. I detached myself from her and pushed myself away.

"Max, you're a fucking idiot, you know that?" I said, knowing that my every word was wounding her. Damaging her. "Just stop thinking about what is supposedly wrong about you and look at your beauty. Open your eyes, goddamit."

I grabbed her and turned her towards the mirror. I lifted my hand and ran it along her hair.

"Your soft, silky hair." My hand on her waist.

"Your thin stomach." My hand on her hips.

"Your curves." My fingers on her lips. I switched to a lighter, gentle whisper.

"Your full lips."

Max pushed my hand away and began to walk into the washroom. I pulled out my hand and grabbed hers, pulling her chest right up to mine. I dragged my nose down her jaw and then dragged my lips to her ear.

" I love you." I whispered and then proceeded to bring my lips down to meet hers. Pulling her closer, inhaling her, because she was it. She was everything.

"I love you, too." She finally sighed after pulling back. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight. Because I knew, that although she let it go now, she would be back at it tomorrow. Pinching and prodding.

Weighing and measuring.

Tilting and rearranging.

Looking for an image she liked.

But there would something even wrong with that image.

She would do it all over again.

* * *

Wow, been on quite an updating spree laately.

Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

It's Rushed but forgive me, its a late sunday night, so tired and yeah! xoxox

* * *

Chapter 4: Sunday Morning Drives

It was Sunday.

To some, the day to begin their homework. To others, a day off. To most, the day before another dreaded Monday.

But to us, Sunday was special.

Yes, it's true. We were one of _those_ couples. We had Sunday morning drives. We had Sunday morning breakfasts together. Sunday morning coffees. Sunday morning laughs.

Sometimes it was a somber occasion. Other times, it was relaxing. No matter what it was, we also went on our Sunday morning drives. It didn't matter if we were fighting, if we were giving the silent-treatment. It didn't matter if we were exhausted or hungover. We always had our Sunday morning drives.

Maybe it was the peaceful and empty roads that lay in front of us. Or debating whether or not to go left or right. It could be the random locations visited. Or the sound of Max taking photos.

Maybe it was the silence, the understanding between us.

Maybe it was the fact that nothing else may stay consistent, but these Sunday morning drives will stay consistent. Will always happen.

They'll be the one thing we're sure of.

* * *

"Max, sweetie, are you sure you don't want to wear something warmer?" I asked, concerned about her minimal attire. She sported a pair of black shorts and a thin tank top, wearing black flats on her feet.

"I'll be fine." Said Max, waving off my concern. I shrugged and continued walking towards the car. I walked around to Max's side and opened her door for her.

"So, chivalry isnt dead?" She asked with a slight smile hinting at her lips. I leaned down to peck her lips and closed her door. I went across to my side and proceeded to sit in the drivers seat.

"Tim Hortons or Starbucks?" I asked while backing out of the driveway.

"Surprise me." She said and turned her face towards the window. I switched hands on the steering wheel and held her left hand in my right. I began making little circles with my thumb on the back of her hand, and felt her relax into her seat.

"So, how was your week?" I asked, bringing her hand up to my lips.

"It was okay. I missed you on Friday night, when I went to dinner with the girls. I miss you a lot at work too, sometimes." She said as she turned to my side.

"Hm, you missed me, eh? Yeah, it is pretty hard to survive without me." I smirked as I looked at her. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to talk, while staring at our intertwined hands.

"Shush, Fang. I'm serious. I mean, it sounds cheesy and stupid, but it's true. I like being in your presence better. Even if we aren't in the same room at home, it still feels better than being at work and knowing you're at work and that the distance between us is, like, huge. Oh, god. I'm rambling now." She said, turning her face back to the window to hide her blush. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"On the other hand, I find it ridiculous that you have trouble admitting that. I hate being far from you and you know that but for you, it is like a freaking mission for you to admit that." I said, squeezing our hands together.

"Do you you think it'll always be like this?" She asked, turning to stare at the empty road in front of us.

"Like what?" I asked, quickly turning into the drive-thru of a Mcdonalds.

"Like this. Us. Lovey-dovey. Profound words. Devotion. Us being like this, caring for one another so much. Our shared Wednesday lunches. The flowers you leave me whenever you leave early. The random 'I love you' texts. Our Sunday morning drives. Our long walks. Will it always be like this, do you think, or will it slowly fade away? Die off?" She asked. I looked at her and realized she was genuinely curious but also scared. Scared of the answer I would give. I kissed her lips once quickly and gave her the '1 minute' gesture.

"You said Timmies or Starbucks!" She huffed while the drive-thru lady asked for our order.

"This is me surprising you." I smirked.

"The usual. I want the usual." She smiled at me.

"Likewise." I relayed our order to the lady and quickly moved ahead to pay and pick up our unhealthy goods.

As I turned back onto the main, empty street, I could feel Max staring holes into my head.

"You haven't answered my question, Fang." She said, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

I grabbed hold of her hand once again and quickly kissed it. "Max, I think that if there were only one thing in this world that wouldn't die off, it would be our love. We'll always be lovey-dovey, profound, devoted. I'll bring you flowers, meet with you for lunch, text you my love, take you on these Sunday morning drives, take you for long walks." I leaned into her, and kissed her cheek. "I swear, I won't be the one to let it die off."

"Me neither." Said Max, with a glazed expression on her face.

"I love you. I love us." I said, gazing at her while we had stopped at a red light.

"I love you, too. Us is everything." She gazed back, and I kissed her again, long after the stop light turned green. Long after our coffee cooled. Long after we were honked at by the car behind us.

I continued kissing her.

These were our Sunday morning drives.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the nice reviews!

* * *

It was 8:30pm.

She was late.

Max was coming home today from her mother's house in London. Her flight was supposed to return to the LAX at 8:00pm. She should've been out by now. If not for herself, then for me at least.

I missed her.

I missed her laughter, her smile, her kisses, her hugs, goddamit, even her smell. Her absence drove me crazy. Coming home from work for two weeks knowing that there was no one to welcome me, kiss me, curl up in bed with me.

I was beyond whipped.

I could feel the effects of her absence after only a few hours. But she was coming home tonight. Home to me. Where she belonged. With me, where I'd take care of her. Fulfill her every wish because of how much I loved her. Care for her.

I rearranged the flowers in the bouquet once again. I re-examined the chocolate to make sure there was no tear or melting. I could see people walking by me giving me looks of longing. As if those girls wished their significant other would bring treats for them after they returned from long trips. Little did they know, I was doing it half for myself. Because I loved Max and everyday without her was just another day of suffering. Not waking up beside her, not having her yell at me when I was too distracted by televised sports, not spending lunches with her. Two weeks without hearing her voice. Just quick texts. The stupid time difference ruined everything.

I hadn't seen my baby in two weeks. Hadn't heard her voice in two weeks. Hadn't seen her smile for two weeks.

It felt like two _years_. Decades. Centuries.

I scanned the airport terminal again to make sure I hadn't missed her. Every flip of dirty blonde hair reminded me of her. Every pair of long legs sported her black shorts. Every laugh resembled hers. But it would never be quite like hers.

Nothing would ever be quite like her.

What if she had already hailed a taxi and left?

What if she fell asleep on the plane and never woke up and they left again with her?

That would be pretty stupid. But anything was possible, right?

Just when I had almost been consumed my irrational thoughts and stupid inner voice, I turned towards the customs exit and saw her.

_Her._

_Max_. She was wearing a pair of thin sweatpants and a loose tanktop. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She had flip-flops on and was holding onto a duffel bag while wheeling her suitcase. She scanned the airport with her beautiful brown eyes, that I missed so much. She was looking for someone.

_Looking for me._

I started walking straight to her and finally caught her attention. We were a few yards away from each other and the final steps closing that distance felt like a lifetime.

I could see the relief in her eyes as she came closer. The longing, the love, the overwhelming desire to be closer, in her eyes. We were a few steps away, when she dropped her bags and ran to me to close the distance.

"Fang." She whispered and immediately I relaxed. The tension in my body that had controlled me for the past two weeks was gone. I had missed her voice so much. Whispering my name. I dropped the flowers and chocolates and held her tighter.

"You're never leaving me again." I whispered and felt her laughter vibrate through my body. Her _laughter._ Oh my god, her laughter was like a sweet melody. Like a song. I missed her laughter. How the second I heard her laughter, every worry disappeared.

"I wont. Oh my god, Fang, I missed you so much." She pulled back and stared up at me. Up close, I could see the lines of worry across her face and her sunken eyes, indicating sleepless nights. It was like staring into a mirror.

"Max. Your absence drives me crazy." I leaned down and kissed her lips for the first time in two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had felt her soft, chapstick-covered lips on mine. I pulled back and kissed her again, soon peppering her face with kisses while her laughter rang out in the almost-empty airport terminal. I pulled back, looking at her smile and noticing the flowers and chocolates for the first time since she arrived.

"I brought you this." I handed them to her and proceeded to pick up her duffel and her wheeling suitcase.

"Aw, Fang. Thank you." She smiled and pecked my cheek as we began walking towards the exit.

"Anything, baby." I replied as I held the door open for her. "So how was your mom's?"

"Oh, it was good. We toured all of London even though I've seen it all before. You would have loved the city life there, Fang. People everywhere…" She continued to ramble on as I listened to her. I watched her lips as we walked to the car. Watched her eyes as they lit up with happiness. Watched as she continued to talk while getting into the car.

I silenced her as I kissed her again, hard on the mouth, instantly turning sweet and gentle. I pulled back and started the car and looked at my blind spot, checking for cars. I turned back to Max to see her with a finger on her lip, looking at me expectantly.

"Go on,"I encouraged her. She smiled and shook her head as she continued to talk about her trip. Tell me about her two weeks. Telling me how much she missed me.

I wouldn't be telling her.

Late at night, in bed, I would be showing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Not my best work... But :)

* * *

"The beach. Let's go to the beach." Said Max, looking at me expectantly.

We were both sitting on the porch, deciding what to do with our Saturday. We had the whole day ahead of us, free to do whatever we wanted.

"But I don't feel like going to the beach." I frowned. And I really didn't. It was a Saturday; the beach was bound to be busy as hell. There would be annoying teenagers, loud kids and extremely old people attempting to tan their flabby skin. I really _didn't _want to go to the beach.

"But _Fanggg…_" She said, drawing out my name. I knew she was giving me that face.

_That_ face.

The one that made me want to do anything for her. To remove any unhappiness from her life. To love her and care for her and become everything she needed me to be.

She had power and knew how to use it.

Not to say that she wore the pants in the relationship. Nope, that was definitely me.

She was tugging on my shoulder now.

"Max, baby. Let's go somewhere else." I still didn't look at her, choosing instead to look at our colourful lawn. Max enjoyed gardening and always made sure to keep the lawn looking fabulous. I heard a chair scrape and felt her get up from her seat beside me. She stormed into the house, her anger radiating off of her.

"Max! Babe, wait up!" I yelled, chasing after her. By the time I walked into the house, she was already half way up the stairs. I ran up the stairs and walked into our room to see her pulling out a tote bag and filling it with pieces of clothing. I sat down on the bed. "Max, what are you doing?" I asked, swinging my finger into the belt loop of her shorts.

"Going to the beach." She said, cold and angry.

"Alone?" I asked, pulling her till she was right in front of me. She crossed her arms angrily and set her face in a pout.

"Yes." She answered, still not meeting eyes with me. I smirked. Max would never be caught dead at the beach alone.

"Max.." I whispered. I slowly stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?" She asked with a slightly superior tone. She thought she had me. She thought I wouldn't let her go alone. I smirked and proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"Dont forget to take the sunscreen." I pulled back and started to laugh, falling back onto the bed, seeing her face turn from surprised to angry. I watched as she told me off and stormed back into her walk-in closet. I continued laughing as she continued grabbing her things. "Hey, Max. Come here." I said, trying to regain her attention.

"Hey, Asshole. No thanks." She said angrily.

"Max, baby. I was kidding." I got up and walked into the closet after her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I wasn't." She said, turning from her clothes rack to face me.

"I'll go with you." I said, reaching down to caress her face.

"Oh no, please don't get your ass up to accompany your girlfriend to go to the beach just because she wants to. No, just sit at home and watch sports and eat pizza and hang out with your stupid friends." Her anger. The raw emotion of anger flowing off of her in waves. She had this fire inside of her that kept me alive. Made every boring day just that much more interesting.

"Baby. I'm not letting you go alone. Do you know how many pervs are at the beach?" I asked, while sliding my hand down her side.

"I think you're the biggest perv ever." She said, pushing my hand away. She was still mad. "And is that the the only reason you want to come? Cause there might be pervs or potentially guys who are more hotter than you there? Hm, there probably are more handsome guys there. Guys who know how to treat their woman." She continued.

"That's pushing it. Shut up." I turned and walked into my own closet to grab my stuff.

"Oooooh, did I hurt someones manliness?" I heard her voice ring through the room into my ears. She hadn't, but I let her think differently.

"Fang?" She pulled me out of my closet

"What?" I asked.

"Stop being a bitter loser." She said, a warm twinkle in her eyes.

"Stop being a whiny bitch?" I suggested to her.

"The fact that you would even suggest that hurts." She laughed and pulled me closer. She reached her arms up on my shoulders and kissed me. I loved it when she kissed me first. That she initiated it.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Yeah? Can we go to the beach now?" I asked, pulling away.

"Fang!"


	7. Chapter 7

So, no real point to this one. Just bored, should bedoing my hmwk but oh well :) Review!

* * *

This was life.

This was laying in bed with the girl who stole your heart. This was having her curled up on your chest with your arm around her, feeling her heartbeat through the thin clothes that separated you two. This was how it would be every morning for the rest of my life. Waking up with Max for the rest of my life.

I felt her shift and move her head slightly on my chest. We were both awake and knew it too. There was just no motivation for leaving the warm mattress or disturbing the peaceful silence.

Of course it would end too soon. Every moment with Max almost always ended too soon.

I heard her sigh loudly and start to get up. She swung her legs over the side, about to get up.

"Baby, come back to bed." I complained from the lack warmth from her. She turned to look at me and kissed my cheek.

"Mhm, I wish but I'm going shopping with Ella today. I have to get ready." She sighed, seeming depressed by the idea of leaving me to go to the mall.

"Mhm, Ella? It's too early in the morning to go shopping. Come back to bed." I pulled her arm and let her fall on top of me.

"It's past 12, babe." I tugged on her arm and she sighed again. "Okay, just 5 more minutes." She snuggled into my neck and I wrapped my arms against her. There was only one day to describe holding Max. It was like holding an infant to your chest, them pressing deep into you. That was Max. An infant.

"Okay, I have to go now. Ella is going to kill me if I'm late." She said, crawling off of me and walking into her closet.

"Hm, where's Iggy today then?" I asked, referring to Ella's long-time boyfriend and one of both mine and Max's close friends.

"He wanted to hang out with you while Ella and I went out." Max kept looking through her closet for a decent enough outfit for the mall. I reached over to my bedside table and found my phone blinking with messages.

"Figures." I muttered to myself as I replied to the numerous amount of texts sent by Iggy. Max took a bundle of clothes and stalked off into the bathroom to get ready. I layed in bed and waited for Iggy's reply.

"Fang!" Max's voice exclaimed from behind the washroom door.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, while getting up to walk to the washroom.

"I forgot my, uh, underwear in my closet. Can you get it? It's black and white." She asked quietly and quite nervously. I smirked and walked into her closet to get her undergarments. I knocked on the washroom door and she opened it just a smidge. I smirked and handed her her things. She thanked me quietly and continued to get ready. At that moment, Iggy replied. He was going to drop Ella off so that they both could leave in Max's car and we would just hang around the house. I went downstairs and started up the morning round of coffee and breakfast. There was bacon and eggs to be made and toast and strawberry jam to be spread.

Just as I was finishing up the bacon, the doorbell rung. I walked down the hall and opened the door to find Ella's smiling face and Iggy's smiling eyes. I turned to Ella and hugged her.

"Guys, I just finished making breakfast. Come and eat it while it's hot." I said, ushering them into the kitchen.

"Where's Max?" Asked Ella as she took a seat at the dining table.

"She's getting ready. She'll be down any second." I said, pouring juice for Iggy. Just like I said, Max came running down the stairs.

"Ella! Iggy!" She exclaimed. She hugged them and told Ella to hurry up. "Come on, I don't want to get back too late." She grabbed a piece of bacon and started pulling on her flats. She out on her coat as Ella handed her the car keys from out key hanger. Max turned to me and kissed me, promising she'd be back soon. Ella hugged Iggy, whispered some words in his ear and kissed him. They both proceeded to leave then. We watched them pull out of the driveway.

"I love our girls." Said Iggy. I nodded and smirked.

Yeah, I loved them both too.

* * *

"Fang! I'm home!" I turned my head from the TV to see her walking in with shopping bags. I nodded at her and took a sip of my coke.

"Here, look at the stuff I bought." Said Max, putting her bags on my lap. I shrugged them to the side.

"Not now, Max." I said, while flipping through the TV channels.

"Wow. Mood swing much?" I heard her mutter as she grabbed her bags and headed upstairs. I sighed and turned off the TV. I walked upstairs to see her putting her things away.

"Show me what you bought." I said tiredly while sitting on the bed. She turned to me and saw my face. She held out a black beanie for me and smiled slightly.

"I bought this for you." She handed it to me while I stared at it.

"Thanks." I said and set it aside. She came and sat beside me, reaching out to hold my hand.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered, leaning onto my shoulder. I shrugged and let her lean on me. After a few minutes, I pulled back and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"Come to bed." I whispered.

And this time, she came.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy! Review!

* * *

I woke up to the electric buzz of a razor. I turned to my side to see the bathroom door open and Fang standing in front of the mirror, looking closely to make sure he didn't miss any hairs while shaving. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, that were riding low, showcasing his black boxers. He wasn't wearing a top at all. This sight would literally make any girl swoon.

It always made me swoon, not that I had to mention that to Fang. Everything about Fang made me swoon. The way he looked, the way he pulled his fingers through his hair, the way he held me late at night, the way he kissed me. The way he looked at me.

As if I was the only light in his darkness. The only girl in his world. As if all of his thoughts dispersed once he caught sight of me. As if I filled his mind.

I turned back to my bedside table and reached over to check the time on my phone. It was only 7:30 am. Luckily for me, I had the day off since I worked last Saturday. Unluckily for me, Fang still had to go to work. I wanted to spend the day with him, but after making me upset and his promises to come home early, I settled for a dinner date. I smirked to myself.

I had the most beautiful boy in the world, wrapped around my fingers.

I yawned loudly and swung my legs over the side, making my way over into the bathroom. I walked up behind Fang and wrapped my arms around his chest, leaning my head into his back. Immediately, he turned off the razor and put his hands on top of mine. I turned my head slightly up to kiss his spine and felt him sigh in contentment.

"Don't go to work." I mumbled as I squeezed him tighter. "Stay home with me. We'll do whatever you want. We'll talk pointlessly, drive maniacally, kiss deeply. Take a walk. Watch the sunset. Stare at the stars. Whatever it is, I don't mind. Just stay home with me." I felt his hand tracing circles on the back of my palms.

"Baby, we talked about this. I have to go in today. I have a me-" I pulled back and started walking back to bed.

"A meeting. Yeah, I know." I dug my head deep into my pillow, trying to ignore him. What he said was logical. Just because I had a day didn't mean he was supposed to take that day off too. But that didn't mean that I didn't want him to. I wanted to spend time with the idiot. And lately, it felt like less of that was happening. Work commitments, excessive amounts of meetings, early mornings, long nights, stressing assignments… The list went on.

I just wanted Fang and Max time.

Scratch that. I wanted Max and Fang time.

At that moment, Fang fell on top of me. I groaned, letting him know that he wasn't welcome.

"Baby, come on. You can't be upset again. I promised to come home early. I'll take you out tonight." He kissed my neck and ran his finger along my hair. "Max, look at me."

"I don't wanna." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Please?" He pleaded. I groaned and turned to lay on my back with him towering over me. I pouted my lips and watched him play with my hair.

"Max, I'm going to come home early and then we'll talk, go driving, watch sunsets, look at stars, whatever you want to do. I just really have to go to this meeting." He kissed my forehead. I nodded, looking away. "Max." He whispered my name, again and again until I looked into his eyes. He glanced at my lips, licked his and bent down to kiss mine.

Kissing Fang was one of the greatest experiences you could ever encounter. It was gentle, intense, sweet, hot, passionate and sexy all at the same time.

It tastes like hope feels.

That's what kissing Fang tasted like. Felt like.

He pulled back too soon. He kissed my cheek and went to get up. I quickly pulled him back down and kissed his lips and and fast and then pushed him off of me.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked, smirking at his disappointed face.

"Not if you're making it." He smirked and walked back into the washroom.

"Wow, bitch. I was willing to leave the comfort of my own bed to get up and make you some breakfast, brew you some coffee and kiss you goodbye but you know what? I'm good here." I pointed to my bed and proceeded to crawl into bed. I heard Fang laughing as he shut the door. I heard the shower come on and tried to find sleep again.

Stupid Fang and his stupidity.

Eventually, my own dreams took over me as I fell into a deep slumber. I woke up around noon and lay in bed, missing Fang. I could still smell his aftershave wafting through the room.

"Stupid, sexy aftershave," I muttered to myself as I turned to grab my phone. My fingers instead touched a glass. That didn't feel right. I turned all the way around and found a plate with fruit, toast, jam, bacon and all other kinds of yummy breakfast foods. I started to laugh. Maybe Fang wasn't that much of a bitch. I reached over to grab the plate and found a note attached.

"Be ready at 6. Love you, fatass."

…

Nah, he's still a bitch.

At least he's my bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is me being productive by "Doing my homework". I really should but I'm kind of in a depressed mood so y'all get a depressed one-shot. This one might be followed by a two-shot thingy. Like, k whatever.

* * *

Fang had been drafted.

Drafted for the military. To fight for his country. To represent his nation. To fly thousands of miles away into the foreign country of Afghanistan.

Fang had waited his whole life for this opportunity. To fight for his country. To do something useful for once. It was the desired army life that he had wanted all his life. He was ready to get up and leave at a moments notice to fight a war.

But that was before he had met her.

_Her._

Her, with her long dirty-blonde hair. Her, with her musical laugh. Her, with her pouty lips, large eyes, sweet smiles, and melodic voice.

Now, after he had met her, fell for her, loved her and started a life with her, he had been drafted.

Fang had been drafted. It was written in fancy print in a long letter, accompanied with an official stamp.

And he hated every second after the letter had been read.

* * *

"Fang, no please. Please, Fang. Don't go, don't leave me." She cried to him during sleepless nights. She _begged _him not to go. Begged him to not leave her alone. Especially with a child on the way.

* * *

"Fang, you don't have to go. You can withdraw, can't you? Fang, please, talk to me. Look at me."

* * *

"Fang. I can't live without you. Something can happen. Just, please stay home."

* * *

"Fang."

* * *

"Fang"

* * *

"Fang."

* * *

"Fang."

* * *

Till the last possible second, she begged. She tried so hard to stop him. She cried for days on end, knowing that soon, he wouldn't be there to wipe her tears.

His promises to return home safe and sound weren't enough for her. He needed her to stay strong for her but she knew what could happen to men in the military. Her own father had been on the military. She had heard the same empty promises before.

"Max. I love you. I'm going to come back for you. I promise."

* * *

The ride to the airport had been literal hell.

Max, quietly sniffling, while Fang drove, rubbing his hand on her knee. Ever since the letter had came, Max had been a mess. It had been 2 weeks of constant tears, fighting, begging, and empty promises.

Fang didn't know what could happen in Afghanistan.

Fang had parked the car and gotten out to open Max's door. They walked in silence towards the airport gate. Fang had his uniform on and Max couldn't help but notice how handsome and strong he looked.

Just like her father had before he had left.

The last time she had ever saw him.

The gates were officially announced open and Max looked up to Fang with fear in her eyes. They gazed at each other till the absolute last moment until he had to leave.

Just before he turned to pick up his bags, he pecked her on the lips. Max leaned up to wrap her arms around him and put her lips up to his ear.

"You promised to never leave me."

* * *

Fang had received a letter about the miscarriage. He had tears in his eyes as he read the letter.

This was his fault, he thought to himself.

She wasn't taking care of herself because he hadn't been there to take care of _her_. To love her. To cherish her. To meet her every need and every want.

It was all his fault.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

Ah, Im so sad now.


End file.
